


Small Birds Sighed

by Estirose



Category: Fantasy Life (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Gray's family was banished ten generations ago from Al Maajik, and she never expected to see the city. But thanks to Damien, the Dark Sultan, and Katida, the girl who saved the world, that could change.For Unconventional Courtship.





	Small Birds Sighed

**Author's Note:**

> Set vaguely in the same universe as "Swept with Confused Alarms". Gray is primarily a Tailor with the basics of a couple of other Lives.
> 
> Based extremely loosely on this blurb:
> 
> Hell might be heavenly…  
> …for one of the Sisters in Sin
> 
> Lucien Smok is heir to the Smok fortune. He’s also the crown prince of Hell, a legacy he despises. Clairvoyant Theia Dawn tries to convince herself that she’s only interested in Lucien because of his family’s role in the persecution of her ancestor, not because he’s the most beguiling man she’s ever met. The attraction that burns between them might be her downfall. Or it might be his salvation.

Gray sighed in relief as she reached the road to Al Maajik. Her friend was up ahead, waiting for her to come and pick up the set of supplies that he'd gotten for her from the shops in the area. More than once, she wished that she could actually go in there, touch the fabrics, pick up the leathers. But that chance had been denied her, just like it had been denied everyone in her family for ten generations.

She would be the first Master of anything in her family for generation. Nobody else had bothered to even try to get materials from the city that was forbidden to them. She guessed she was one of the few that had felt the invisible wall that prevented any of them from doing anything other than getting a glimpse of the gates.

At least she'd been able to stay in Porto Puerto for cheaper than the inn charged, and it wasn't that long of a trip from there to Al Maajik. Then all she'd have to do after she picked up her goods was to head back to to the coastal city and catch a flight back home.

Home, the kingdom of Castele, as it had been for centuries upon centuries and generations upon generations. It was where she'd grown up, and she knew it was where she would, one day or another, die.

She stepped out into the Desert Ravine, readying her bow so that she could shoot the monsters in there. She could always use Beast Hide, and once she dragged the bounty back, she'd have yet one more golden or black fleece for her projects. And maybe there would be one of those gem lizards that she could never catch because she was far, far too slow. Either way, she'd clear the area before she met her friend, who she could vaguely see in the shadows nearby.

Steadying her bow, she charged forward and started shooting. The jackals bounded towards her as she shot, and soon she was running around, trying to get a decent shot and finish them off before they finished her off.

It took forever, or at least felt like it. She really needed to get better armor, for one, and it was all to easy to hit the Killer Horn when all she wanted to do was get the jackals around it. There was no question that she'd need a rest before everything was done.

Gray was about to start picking off the last of the jackals when she realized she wasn't alone. There was suddenly a large figure in black armor and some majiknights - damn it, she could see her friend fading into the shadows at the sight of them, and with that, she wouldn't get her supplies.

They dispatched the jackals, and soon the huge armored figure was making his way back, brushing past her. She turned around and saw that he was bowing at a young man that was practically standing right behind her. A young man that was unexpectedly handsome, with - well, Gray definitely noticed his very purple hair first, but she was drawn towards how well his bare chest looked.

"Thank you, Odin," the young man - probably only a little younger than her - said. He turned towards her. "Would you like to accompany us to Al Maajik?"

"Um, well, I was supposed to meet a friend out here past the jackals, but they haven't shown up." She was sure she would have managed something a little more coherent if she hadn't been caught up by his looks. Was he royalty, of the same family that had banished her ancestors so long ago? Would he know by looking at the faint starburst on the front of her neck that marked the fact that they had been cursed to prevent them from ever returning home? "I should stay here and wait for them."

He was staring at her strangely, which was understandable because there was no reason for her to not come into the city to look for her friend. Then he nodded. "I am Damien, the ruler of Al Maajik, and you are welcome here."

"Oh." It seemed the only thing she could really say about that. "But my ancestors were banished-"

"I know." He was looking at the starburst intently, as if deciding what to do with it- and her. "What is your name?"

"Gray Loch." Loch was her father's family name, not her mother's, but she considered it to be fitting given the circumstances of the family curse. "I'm from Castele."

"I know of you. You're a famous tailor - I've seen your clothes even here in Al Maajik." He was trying to smile reassuringly at her, she was sure, but she didn't feel reassured. And besides, she traded clothes for supplies with her friend Alex - why shouldn't the clothes end up in Al Maajik stores? "Everybody wants to wear a Gray Loch original."

"I didn't realize I was so popular." It wasn't a bad thing, to be a famous tailor. And, once she got the supplies she would be able to make even more clothes. For the moment, however, that required shaking off the ruler of Al Maajik. Not that she wanted to stop looking at him - and wasn't he engaged or something, to the girl who had saved the world? She was sure he was. "I wish I could, but my family honors the banishment." And the magic made sure they would always do so, but she couldn't say that to him.

"A lot of things have changed in the world." Damien tapped his chin. "If Castele and Al Maajik can become allies again, why shouldn't your family be able to come home?" His gaze slid towards what was no doubt the gate.

Home? Of course it was home to him, but it hadn't been her family's home for generations. But he had the look in his eyes that told her that he wasn't thinking of her family - maybe more the prestige of having a famous tailor take up residence in the city.

Maybe it was a good thing that she couldn't go to Al Maajik.

Gray stepped forward, praying that neither the guards nor the Sultan's huge bodyguard would skewer her for doing what she was going to do. She reached out towards the middle of the arch with her hand, feeling the solid - but thankfully not painful - barrier that was there. She'd felt it before, when she was just testing to make sure that the curse still held.

The Sultan - Damien, since he'd been kind enough to offer his name - was at her side, putting his hand up and moving around hers. He looked thoughtful, at least, and not angry that she was even attempting to get into the forbidden city.

"Is it a curse?" he asked.

She mentally gulped, but then managed to nod. Somehow. "Yes, it prohibits anyone in my family from going past this area." 

"I'll have to research this. There is no reason why this should happen. In the meantime, if you wish, one of my knights can escort you back to Castele."

"I'm fine - I'm very good with a bow." She managed to smile somehow. 

"My friend Katida is also from Castele. She often travels there. If I discover anything, I will send word with her." With that, he shifted his cape better on his shoulders. Gray took it as a signal to stand aside while he and his escort passed through the gate. 

And then she sat down in relief. She'd wait a bit before hauling her bounty back to the nearest bounty turn-in. Alex would hopefully dare to come back at some point after the Sultan's procession left the area.

She was feeling quite refreshed by the time Alex sneaked through the arch. "Here's your stuff."

"Good. Here's yours." She gave him a faint smile. "I wasn't expecting the Dark Sultan to offer to let me in."

"He's apparently a good man... but I like sneaking." Alex gave her a grin in return. "Besides, you're technically not supposed to be here."

"Yes, but... well, I just want to be the best tailor I can, given the circumstances." She made sure the materials were safely in her backpack. "I'll head back to Porto Puerto for the evening - I should be able to make some more goods out of these." She'd needed flax and monster hide, and that's what Alex had gotten her.

She couldn't technically label her clothes yet, but apparently her clothes were distinctive enough that even the ruler of Al Maajik had heard of her. It was strange.

"I can't wait for the next batch. You close to Master?" He leaned back against the wall.

"Very very close," she replied. "Just another project or two and I can have my own label."

"Congratulations! Well, as long as you need me to be your distributor, I will be." He gave her a playful pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks. I should be heading back - I'll send you a letter when I'm ready for the next exchange." She waved at him, grabbing the bounty and cashing it in before heading back to Porto Puerto.

She had a lot to think about.

* * *

Gray was actually surprised when the Hero of Reveria showed up at her doorstep, followed by an old man. After all, even if she was a Master Tailor - the last batch of materials that Alex had given her had let her rank up - she didn't exactly stand out. Most people didn't know what she looked like, just what she made, clothing for most people and armor for wizards.

"I'm Katida," the girl said, as if she was a complete unknown. "Katida Ekfel. Damien said you were under a curse and needed some help. This is Eldred, former Dark Mage. I agreed to pay his fare back to Al Maajik if he looked at you."

"Right," Gray said. She had to admit, Damien and his offer - but mostly Damien - had been in her thoughts. Was it normal to spend time dwelling on the ruler of a city she'd never see?

But she said nothing, just let Eldred set things up and chant and do whatever he needed to do, which seemed to include consulting some books. Then he nodded at Katida.

"Damien thought that your curse would take some time to unravel. Don't give up, he told me to tell you." Katida smiled at that. "Now, let me get Eldred back to Al Maajik. I don't suppose you've ever tried to fly in, by the way?"

"One of my ancestors tried, and the whole thing exploded." Not being able to get into the city by the main entrance was mild in comparison. She saw Eldred furrowing his brow.

But Gray didn't get a chance to ask the mage before Katida was ushering him out. "Hey," she said suddenly. "When you're done, come have tea with me."

"Sounds like a good idea," Katida replied. "I'll knock when I get back."

Gray wasn't sure where the request had come from, but as Katida left with Eldred, she pulled out the tea and started brewing it. Tea wasn't a common thing in Castele, but her family had brought plants when they were exiled, and the descendants of those plants provided Gray's family with tea.

She heard a knock on the door as she finished brewing the tea. Opening the door, she let Katida back in and ushered her to the table. Pouring two cups of tea, she set one before her visitor. 

"Thank you," Katida said, sipping at her tea. "This is tea from Al Maajik, right?"

"Yes - my family took the plants and the methods of brewing tea with them when they were exiled, ten generations ago." It felt odd to admit that, especially to the woman who had saved the world. But it probably was okay, especially since the sultan had sent her, and that he was interested in bringing her family back to the city.

"Damien's father, the former Dark Sultan, thought it might be something like that." Katida looked thoughtful. "It's powerful magic, according to him, practically lost - even with Eldred's help it might take a while to research and reverse. That's okay. Maybe Eldred will find out other things about your family while he's at it."

"Other things?" Gray asked, mystified.

"There were some noble bloodlines that were lost over there, and I know that Eldred's been looking for those bloodlines, for... reasons."

"Ah, okay." Wouldn't hurt, would it? She was pretty sure her family wasn't Al Maajik nobility - and definitely couldn't have been after the exile was put into place - but she was curious.

"I have some noble Al Maajik ancestors myself, in case you're wondering. Eldred dug them up. If your family is like mine, then he'll find them - even if it's just to find out why your ancestors were cursed."

"He's certainly going through some effort - he barely knows me!" Gray exclaimed. "The Dark Sultan, I mean, well, Eldred too."

"Eldred just likes research." Katida smiled at her. "And Damien is a very kind person, and very dedicated to making the world a better place."

"I can see that." Why else would he try to get a curse dismissed on a random tailor. "I guess he'll make a good husband for you - you are getting married to him, right?"

Katida coughed in her tea. "His mother has arranged it, yes, but Damien and I are just friends. I would want him to marry someone he loves, and not just because I mastered all twelve lives and saved the world. I would not do that to him." She recovered, looking over at Gray. "He seemed very interested in knowing more about you - though I don't know if that's because of your curse or if he senses a kindred soul. Damien is still figuring these things out."

"Oh," Gray somehow managed. Was Katida implying that Damien had fallen for her, of all people, at first sight? Or had he fallen in love with her curse? Al Maajik was a town of magic, and the magic that kept her from being there was exotic. "Are you sure you should be telling me all this? You and I have only just met, and he's the Sultan of Al Maajik. I'm just a simple tailor. I mean, I'm a simple master tailor, but still...."

"Damien asked me to do this, and he talked about you in familiar terms. You must have caught his attention just like I did - in a different way." Katida recovered her smile. 

"Oh." Well, it would be nice to be able to visit the shops in Al Maajik in person instead of relying on Alex.

"Anyway, I have to get back to my home, but I'll keep you informed. Thank you for the tea!" Katida said.

"You're welcome," Gray replied as Katida left. She sipped at her tea some more, wondering if the whole thing was too good to be true. After all, there were other tailors, other master tailors, and even if her label was known in Al Maajik, it didn't mean that the Dark Sultan had any reason to try to lure her there from Castele.

But why would the woman who had saved the world lie to her? What use would that be? 

She straightened up and headed down towards the chapel to talk to Taylor. Taylor had adventured some with Katida, after all. The other tailor had told her that. Maybe she'd give Gray an idea of what was going on and how she should approach it.

As usual, Taylor was sitting there, sewing contentedly. She was working, it looked like, on a Highland top and its kilt. "Good afternoon, Taylor!"

Taylor paused her sewing. "Gray! You don't get down here that often...."

"I've been all over the place, to be honest." A lot of her sewing was at home, nowadays, since she could afford her own sewing machine. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure. What is it?" Taylor asked. She'd put her sewing to one side, as if it would distract her from answering.

"How well do you know Katida Ekfel?" 

Taylor frowned. "Fairly well - you know that we adventured together for a while."

"She's helping me with an issue I have. I was just wondering about what was going on with the Sultan of Al Maajik. You know, marrying him? I don't want to say the wrong thing to her - she's done so much for us." Maybe she was laying it on a little thick.

Taylor stared down at her cast-aside sewing. "I don't think they're in love. But I guess you don't always have to be. Why?"

It wasn't as informative as Gray had hoped. "I don't know. He's interested in me for some reason. I think it's because he wants someone of my caliber maybe being the Master Taylor for Al Maajik. Not that I can, of course. Katida thinks he's interested in the family curse, but... I just don't know what to make of it. I mean, he's good-looking, but...."

There was a squee from Taylor.

"But I don't see myself as a sultan's wife!" Gray finished hurriedly. "I just want to make clothes. And maybe do some fishing. Besides, he's engaged. And... and... it's complicated!" She'd forgotten that Taylor liked to matchmake. "I'm not interested in romance right now. Um, I'll be going now, good to see you!"

She hurried home. She didn't want it to be attraction - it would be an impossible match, after all, and she didn't want to spend her life pining for someone she could never have.

At least, as it turned out, it was a few days where she could just work on her clothes and not worry about the whole thing. She was actually working on some items using the flax that she'd gotten from Alex when there was a knock on her door. 

Gray answered it, and she was unsurprised to see Katida at her door, along with Eldred, the Dark Mage of Al Maajik.

"Good news!" Katida exclaimed. "We have something for you."

It must have been special for a Al Maajik official to make his way twice to the city of Castele, Gray mused. Maybe he just wanted to see the result of what he'd done, or something like that.

"This," Eldred held out a neckband, "Should temporarily suppress the curse long enough for you to be able to travel to Al Maajik."

"Damien wants to see you," Katida added. "They really need you in the city to fix the curse permanently, but at least the neckband will let you stay for a few days."

"Oh, okay," Gray said. "I don't have anything too pressing, after all." She still wasn't sure on how she felt about Damien, but she'd take being able to get into Al Maajik and shop for her own supplies. She put on the neckband; it went well with her black-dyed Pretty Princess dress. 

"Great!" Katida exclaimed. "Let's fly!"

Did Eldred look a little green? Gray wasn't sure. She let the two of them pay for her ticket, and soon they were on their way to Al Maajik. Miraculously, they arrived safely, and Gray was looking about a city her ancestors had been banished from so many centuries ago. 

She followed Katida and Eldred through the city and then down the bridge to the palace. Much as she would have preferred to go shopping, the whole idea was to break the curse.

There was a teleporter in the main room, and once she stepped in it, they appeared in the throne room. Damien was standing there, along with his huge bodyguard, and a woman who was glaring at them. Or at least at her.

"It's good to see you again," Damien said. Was there a small smile on his face. "This is my mother."

"We're very grateful that she's allowed us - in fact, helped us - research this issue," Katida said. "Lady Demona is one of the foremost scholars of the world."

Maybe the glare softened a little bit. Maybe. Gray was suddenly glad that she was not the one engaged to Damien; she was just a somewhat famous tailor. 

"You're welcome to stay at my place for the next few days," Katida said. "It's on one side of Spelltown. You've got to taste the dishes here! They're fantabulous."

"I've always wanted to taste some of the dishes here," Gray replied, bowing. "Thank you Lord Damien, Lady Demona. I'm honored that you're working on the curse that has kept my family from home for so many generations." It wasn't hard to take her cues from Katida. Even if she didn't know the other woman well, it was obvious that she was trying to flatter Damien's mother.

"You are dismissed," Lady Demona said, and it was clear that it was the end of the matter, for the moment.

Katida took her to the house at the edge of the district outside the palace. "I put in an extra bed, just for you."

"Thank you," Gray said. "I'm tired- it's been a very exciting day!" 

She stepped into the floating house, and it felt so surprisingly stable that she felt like she was at home. There was exotic furniture here, but it seemed comfortable. She settled down on a couch, and Katida settled down on the other one.

"Lady Demona, as you guessed, disapproves of a lot of things," Katida said conversationally after pouring both of them some odd drink - a type of bitter, hot tea. "But she is a good scholar of magic. Her husband's the one who mostly figured it out though. You can meet him tomorrow."

"It's probably obvious that I have a crush on Lord Damien. Is that normal?" Gray asked.

Katida laughed. "Taylor told me something of the sort, and gave me very strict instructions. I'm to get you and Damien together, since I don't really want to marry him. If you don't mind Lady Demona, that is."

"I think I'll skip it, thanks. Though I'm very curious as to why Lord Damien is so interested in me."

"I don't think he understands it himself," Katina offered. "Love isn't logical, even if - especially if - it has to remain afar. That being said, Eldred has been helping me. It looks like you were from a noble line that rebelled against one of Damien's ancestors. That Dark Sultan probably didn't intend for his spell to work quite this well, I'm sure. If you're willing, Damien, Eldred, and I can help work on Lady Demona. Do you have any magic?"  
"Not really," Gray admitted. "I know how to use a bow, not a wand." Magic had never occurred to her. She had learned the bow in order to protect herself while she was foraging for materials, but that was about it. 

"That'll make it hard. I learned magic in my first Life, and I'm sure that's the only reason Lady Demona tolerates me at all." Katida grimaced, and Gray could sympathize. She'd been lucky that most people she knew were nice. "You willing to learn?"

"If Lord Damien takes to me," Gray said patiently. "Or should I call him just Damien?"

"Probably not around his mother, but otherwise he doesn't mind," Katida offered. "Let's see what we can do."

There was a knock on the door, and Katida got up to answer it. Gray's eyes opened wide when she realized that Damien and his bodyguard were now in the small house.

"Damien! You don't usually come here!" Katida bowed at him a little, but it seemed more like an affectionate thing than a formal thing.

"I wanted to talk away from my mother. Hello again." Damien settled down on the couch where Katida had been. "It's good coffee."

"Thank you. I've been working on brewing it well." Katida smiled at him, and Gray knew at the moment that maybe Katida felt more than friendship with the Sultan, and just was denying it.

"I spent some time convincing Mother that you, Gray Loch, and your family should have the curse removed so that you may travel freely to our city whenever you wish." He smiled at Gray. "We have so few noble lines left; we should treasure them and bring them back."

Gray blushed.

"Gray, would you like to study with Esmerelda if you had a chance? Magic family, but decided to pick up a bow," Katida said to Damien.

"From generations of living in Castele, of course," Damien pointed out. "But I hope you'll come back permanently. I'm sure you could find a good husband here."

"Um, thank you," Gray managed.

"I am prepared to offer you a position as the Master Tailor of Al Maajik," Damien added. "My mother is willing to let this happen. My father is quite eager to just examine the curse. He knows a lot about magical mischief."

Gray was sure there was a story behind that, based on the look that Damien and Katida shared. "I'm willing to take it." That way, she could get to know Damien. She could find out if what she was feeling - what Taylor had somehow exaggerated - was real or just surprise. Even if she didn't have a chance in the end, it was somewhat comforting to know that the family was going to come home.

She was going to come home.

And maybe this was the best thing at all.


End file.
